JFL- The First Journey
by RepairManManMan
Summary: A story about the squad Jet Force Libra, embracing a new enemy...Chapter2 UpR/R!!!!!!!!!
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the term 'Jet Force' but I own Jet Force Libra, Rob Miller, Tom, and Adam.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh." Rob Miller relaxed in his chair, sipping a cup of coffee. He nonchalantly typed on his computer, not really doing work, mostly sending some e-mails to his friends. He began to sing some songs from the new CD he had got as a present. Suddenly, a window popped up on his window. Rob looked at it and instantly spat out his coffee.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" He set his cup on the desk and took off down the hall. He skidded around a corner, sending a stack of papers flying. "Hey, watch were you're going, buddy!" a man yelled.  
  
Rob ignored him and kept running. He punched in a code on a keypad next to a door, and it opened. He stepped out onto a balcony, as hundreds of operators and computers in rows spread out before him. Ringing phones and processing computers filled the air. Rob flailed his arms wildly, screaming, "We have a Code Blue Niner Niner!!  
  
The sound in the room erupted. Everyone was frantically typing at their computers. The intercom boomed. "Everyone, please remain calm. Remain calm."  
  
No one listened. It was pandemonium.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Jet Force Libra Troop Center..  
  
A solitary commander paced back and forth on a stage. The Jet Force Libra flag was hung behind him. It was a picture of the ancient constallion Libra, with lines spreading out from it.  
  
The commander barked out, "We have received a distress signal from the planet Goldwood. They have word of a new wave of attackers, description unknown. Our mission is to eliminate the attackers. You will report to your designated docks in 0.100 hours. Deeemissed!" The soldiers evacuated the room, and ran to their barracks.  
  
In the barracks.  
  
One soldier flung open a chest at the foot of his bed. In it was a machine gun, laid on a golden silk cloth. It had kill tarry markings on it. The soldier behind him pulled out a knife and a sniper rifle.  
  
"Been a while since I used this baby," said Tom, the one with the machine gun.  
  
"I just wanna get myself some bugs," said Adam, the one with the rifle.  
  
Tom grinned. He walked through a door in the barracks to another room. In the room, there was a large capsule. Tom stepped in it, and heat-detecting sensors automatically closed the capsule's door. A bright beam of light filled it, and disappeared. Tom was in his own custom armor. It was the same as the others, except he had painted black lines on the side of the helmet, like war paint. He had also added spurs on the boots.  
  
Adam did the same. His armor was the same as the usual, except for the helmet. Instead of a visor, it was a clear rectangle across the face, revealing only the eyes. It had a built in heat-sensor and sniper scope.  
  
Tom and Adam stepped to the Molecular Transport Units. They typed in the coordinates for the docks, and stepped inside. When they came back out, they were at the docks.  
  
At The Docks..  
  
Tom and Adam ran down a catwalk to their assigned ship. The exited off a ramp, and stepped onto a platform. A bar raised the platform to the ship. Everyone had a different model ship, for everyone was best at certain missions. Tom and Adam's was a flat triangular shape, with short but sleek triangle wings. It was modeled after the ancient A-22 Blackbird, built by his home planet, Earth. Tom hopped into the cockpit and sat down. Adam stepped into the cargo hold. Tom began to rev up the engines, and set the coordinates for Goldwood. He lied back and waited.  
  
30 Minutes Later..  
  
Tom lied in his seat, asleep. Just then, the radio crackled, and an operator spoke. "Unit Libra 009, you have permission for take off." Tom flicked on the radio and spoke back. "I read, iniating take off sequence."  
  
The engine thrusters lit up. The mechinal arms holding the ship in place were removed. Tom turned the plane to the right, facing the opening. He lifted up and out, leading the charge for Goldwood. 


	2. A New Enemy

Sorry for not typing soon, I've been so busy with schoolwork.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna do it AmazingCAP. Here's your warning. I own Jet Force Libra (well Amazing CAP does too, sorta) and all related items.  
  
Onwards!!  
  
The stillness of space was sort of eerie to the oncoming fleet. There were ten ships all together. Of course, the Hornet was first since it had Jet Force Libra's ace infiltration soldier, Tom O'Neill. And Adam Blachut, who was an expert hacker. They had always done the best out of the squad. Adam never bragged about, but Tom did. He had a few black eyes to prove it.  
  
Tom reached down and flicked a small switch. He turned a dial and the radio came out. Adam had never liked music much. He even came in on Tom's helmet comlink.  
  
"Tom, why do we havta listen to to this crap?"  
  
Tom chuckled softly and talked into back into the small microphone.  
  
"Because I'm flying this ton a' junk, that's why!!"  
  
Tom leaned back in his chair and bobbed his head along with the music. He knew he could expect turrets anytime now, since they were nearing the atmosphere, so he kept scanning the place. Suddenly, the radio went dead. Tom banged it a few times. It didn't go back on.  
  
"Damnit! That was my favorite song, too!" Tom screamed at the radio.  
  
Then, the lights went off. Tom began to panic. He checked nervously behind his shoulder, but no one was there. He slowly turned his neck around and began to type on the keyboard again. He was working on activating the emergency lights, which for some reason had not activated when it should have.  
  
Then, he heard loud footsteps behind him. They got louder and louder, and Tom slowly reached down for his machine gun. He gripped the handle grip tight. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He felt however was approaching right behind him. He jumped out of his sweat and wheeled around, facing the intruder with his guns raised. Adam lifted his hands to stop Tom.  
  
"Oh sorry, thought it was someone else..."replied Tom. "Or something." Tom mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
"No problem," was the reply from Adam.  
  
Tom turned around and began to type on the keyboard again. Adam asked him why the lights weren't on.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out."Tom staid staidly, staring at the screen.  
  
"Well, did you-"began Adam. He was cut off by Tom.  
  
"Shut it!" Tom whispered to Adam. He held up his finger, signaling Adam to wait. Adam craned up his neck, looking at the spot where Tom was looking. All he saw was an air vent.  
  
But then, he perked up his ears. He thought he heard something faint, like a bang bang sound. It happened again. And again. Now Adam was sure of it. Something was up there.  
  
Adam spoke to Tom's back. "I'm gonna check it out."  
  
Tom turned around and was about to protest, but Adam was gone. Tom sighed and looked at the window. That's when the night vision kicked in. Suddenly, Tom screamed in horror.  
  
A huge, menacing ship was hovering above one of their ships that had apparently caught up to them trying to flee. It looked somewhat like a stingray. Tom couldn't even pay attention to the details. He was just gawking at the fact that it looked alive.  
  
Suddenly, yellow particles of light began forming onto the beast's chest. They continued until a bright yellow vortex-like circle appeared. It shot down and ripped into the ship, destroying it.  
  
Tom began to activate their thrusters while murmuring random curses out of nervousness. He looked up and realized their computer was shut down with everything else. He ran to the back of the ship and entered the engine room.  
  
He tugged at wires until the thrusters lit up. He smiled at himself and ran back inside. Adam was nowhere to be found, but Tom was worrying about his own ass at the moment.  
  
Tom looked out of the cockpit window and saw the head of the beast. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. There was a huge lump in his throat. The monster fired, but since they had the thrusters on, it only hit the tail. They ship began spiraling down towards the planet.  
  
Then Tom heard a screech and a yell. Adam ran in his face covered with dust and blood. Then he was followed by several creatures.  
  
They had long, skinny bodies. They were a deep brown color, and walked on three legs. Each had a deep blue belly and one, single, crimson eye. They raised two short stubby arms and fired bolts of electricity. Tom ducked and the control panel was hit. It began fizzing wildly.  
  
Tom whipped out his machine gun and began firing. But he was firing blind. He heard other gunshots. Then, he heard a voice that wasn't Adams. Then he realized. Those fuckers are speaking Enlglish.  
  
Then all hell broke lose.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Attack them!"  
  
"Fire at will!"  
  
"I'm hit!!"  
  
"Its gonna blow!!"  
  
"Is that the fucking surface!!"  
  
"We're gonna crash!"  
  
"Arggghh!!"  
  
"Take this.and this.and this!!"  
  
"HIT THE DECK!"  
  
And then light poured into the room. The cockpit had been wrenched from the ship. They all looked in horror at the sandy red surface of the planet. The ship was began to spiral, and moved into a vertical position. Tom, who was leaning against the control pad, fall out and landed on his back. The last thing he saw was the ship moving rapidly, corkscrewing and spiraling, slamming into the surface from time to time. As his vision faded to black, he managed to glimpse a large explosion..  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3!! 


End file.
